LOST SOULS
by NEVERMORE DARKNESS
Summary: and he fell in love the moment he saw her. Romance/Friendship/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Lost souls

**Lost souls**

**BY: AriDarkPrincez**

**PROLOGUE**

'_No light but rather darkness visible'_

Every night she lit a candle, trying to lessen the darkness around her. The darkness of her life. But the flame did no good to her. It extinguished as the night passed, ended even before the sun could rise. But her hope didn't die. She still had the desire to live, the hope that one day she would be free of this darkness again. That once more she would breathe the air of freedom, would witness the true light, the light that once brightened her days, even her nights but now it had been long since she had seen it. Her eyes that once gleamed with happiness were now nearly dead. But still once in a while u could see the fire of hope burning within those silver orbs that could not be extinguished with those tears of pain that shred from her eyes.Eyery night she reassured her self with these simple words 'soon I'll be free of this prison of darkness soon'

He stared out of the window, at the falling rain. He kept staring at it constantly as if it would talk to him, help him with his troubling thoughts, that maybe it will have some solution. It had been like this now for days. He was just confused. It was as if his past was once again haunting him.

She longingly stared at the book in her hand. Were those stories just fairy tales. Which, once we were forced to read. And when we realy wanted to believe in them they were taken out of our grasp making us believe it was just fiction. As if we were forced to dream and then our dreams were shattered. Were those worth nothing. . Those beliefs that we held so dear, were they just lies. Life could be so unfair, so cruel, could cause so much pain. And the book fell from her shaking hands.

He gazed at the spreading sea in front of him. The sun was setting turning the bleu sky to red and orange, a beautiful scene to everyone who was passing by. Shades of red pink and orange had taken over the blue momentarily and the sea too represented the same colors as the sky. But this beauty of nature remained unnoticed by him. He couldn't see it not when he was drowned deeply in his own thoughts. The change in the weather did not matter to him, because there was a much bigger storm bellowing inside him.

She was surrounded by darkness. It consumed her. All she could see, all she could hear was darkness taking control of her. The darkness slowly whipped out her memories. Memories that gave her hope in toughest of times were being drowned in the growing darkness. She could see their faces, her friends, her family smiling at her calling out to her. She wanted to get closer to them, to feel their presence but the only thing she felt was pain and nothing else. She tried to get nearer to them but the pain grew so much that she fell and a heart tearing scream escaped her and she fell into the depths of the surrounding darkness.

Finally winter approached, turning the world around him white. Snow that glittered in the day light and shimmered in the moonlit nights. But it had been long since he had been effected by the world's beauty. It meant nothing to him anymore. Sure it could be soothing for the time being but after that the worries returned intense then before. He kept walking to an unknown destination, not bothering at the least about the world that kept going on around him.

He thought of the past, when every thing had been so simple. Just defeat the bad guy and that was it. Sure he had a different child hood, had to spent some hard time having no family but life had been easy then not full of so much complications, so much difficulties. He wandered around in those so familiar streets in which he had so many memories that his feet had stopped at a very familiar spot without even his notice. It was so natural. Maybe because he had always came here before when he had needed to think. He wondered if it would help him think now that it was not _how to be better then others'_ but something more challenging.

Trapped inside the prison of loneliness, the changes in the weather did not matter to her. Because to her it was always dark and cold, as it had been since a long time. All she wanted was to be free of this loneliness and at such times she wondered if it was even possible. But then she knew that even if it were not she would make it possible. All she needed was some more time.


	2. Chapter 2

'Silver eyes that made him feel as if they saw directly into his soul

**LOST SOULS**

**BY: AriDarkPrincez**

**CHAPTER: 1**

**SECRETS**

'_let me know your secret;_

_let it pass your lips. _

'_Silver eyes that made him feel as if they saw directly into his soul. Long silver hair that blew behind her in a non existing wind. A smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, at the same time sent shivers down his spine. The silver glow that radiated from her perfect body'_ **and he fell in love the moment he saw her.**

IT had been raining hard all day. But he couldn't stand being inside any more. Rain drops hit his face soaking him. Cold wind hit his body making him shiver. But he felt at peace. The howling of wind, rustle of leaves, and sound of rain drops hitting the earth. It relaxed him. As if the nature was playing a beautiful melody trying to make him forget every thing else, creating an illusion. That was when he saw her, standing their smiling. Taking every thing out of his mind. It was a sight so beautiful he had never seen before. He kept looking at her not blinking, afraid if he did he will lose her. He wanted to go near her to touch her to see if she was real. To know if she was as delicate as she looked, but afraid that she might break. He was unable to move mesmerized by her beauty. He had never thought someone could be so beautiful. But the thing that attracted him the most were her eyes. Eyes that held pain. Pain and life. And her aura. She was gorgeous yet mysterious, beautiful yet dark. She felt like an illusion yet he knew she was real. Or was she? Something in her made her look pure as well as dangerous. Who was she? Or what was she? He never found out. She disappeared into the growing darkness. All Kai Hiwatri knew was that he had fallen in love.

He didn't saw her for a long time and nearly gave up hope. But she came to him in his dreams. As much as he tried he could not forget her. And a part of him didn't want to either. He wanted to believe she wasn't real. He also wanted to believe she was real.

The world knew if you gave your heart to Kai Hiwatri, he would return it broken. But that didn't stopped the women from trying. Who would? He had been voted the hottest celebrity. Was one of the richest men on earth. A mystery everyone wanted to solve.

--

He had tried to get on with his life. But at last had given up. He wanted her. There was no denying it any more. They said she was his imagination. But he did not want to believe them. He was waiting for a sign. And he got it. On a cold night he saw her .A sly smile playing on her delicate lips. Eyes shimmering, holding a thousand mysteries. Inviting him to solve them. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She laughed. Her laughter echoed in his mind. A song, like one he had never heard before. A melody. To which he got addicted to. But the fear that she might not be real prevented him from going near her. She was looking directly at him. His eyes met hers. He felt as if he was drowning into the depth of an ocean. He closed his eyes. A moment later opened them to find her gone. He ran where she had stood seconds ago.

"Kai" she looked at him concerned. "It's freezing out here".

"Hn" he shrugged having nothing to say. She sat down beside him

"Thinking about her again" she could tell by the unfocussed look in his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Nothing went past her unnoticed. She sighed. "Why do u do this to your self?" concern was evident in her eyes "Why her Kai why her?"

"I cannot control it Hilary"

She smiled "Leave it to Kai Hiwatri to make his life more difficult" he chuckled. For a few minutes they sat in silence looking at the stars shining down upon them. "Maybe she is not real" she looked at him nervously. He didn't say anything. He heard her sigh and get up. "I'm going to sleep. Try to get some rest. You have started to look like a zombie still a hot one" he heard her laugh at her own joke as she went inside. He smiled leave it on Hilary to lighten the mood.

He sighed like everyone else she wanted to forget her to. But he couldn't. Not now when he knew at last she was real. He pulled out his hand from inside his pocket and opened his clenched fist. The locket lay their. The black rose shimmering in the moonlight.

**Hope u like it read and review**.


End file.
